


Accidental

by Laima



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Art Trade, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laima/pseuds/Laima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half of an art trade for the lovely lazysideblog who requested an accidental confession! It came out a little less sassy and a little more fluffy than expected, but I hope it's well received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental

Leon stretched, causing his spine to make uncomfortable crackling sounds and grinned when it elicited grimaces from the other men in the circle.

“Well, gentlemen, this has been fun, but I need to get my beauty sleep,” he purred, leaning back onto the wall and closing his eyes.

“Night, Leon!” Kiel said, cheerful as ever as he pulled his blanket over his shoulders.

Arthur got up to place his glasses gently on the desk and turn off the light before wishing everyone good night. Doug wriggled into his sleeping bag, elbow knocking against Dylas in the process.

“Hey, cut it out!”

“It was an accident, haybrain, chill!”

“Please,” Arthur sighed from the corner.

Dylas huffed and scootched away from Doug’s spot on the floor as much as he could.

➽➽➽

Doug woke up slowly and blearily. He blinked, but couldn’t see anything in the dark room. He could hear Vishal’s soft snoring, Leon’s slow, heavy breathing, and Arthur and Kiel’s quiet, unintelligible sleep mumbling and knew it must still be the middle of the night. Doug sighed and rubbed his eyes, his mouth was dry and he wanted water but knew he’d have to be uncharacteristically graceful to avoid waking up any of the other men. He knew Dylas would be especially pissed if he was woken, waking everyone else up and making Doug look like the bad guy so he carefully ran his hand across the floor  around where he knew Dylas was sleeping to make sure he didn’t step on him on his way out.

Doug reached his hand out for a while before it brushed against the edge of a blanket and started to stand up before he felt something warm against his hand. Doug looked down in confusion, and waited for his eyes to finish adjusting to the low light. Another hand was resting lightly on top of Doug’s, causing the dwarf’s eyebrows to shoot up. Dylas snorted in his sleep, and if he squinted Doug could tell the guardian’s eyes were indeed closed. Dismissing the incident, Doug shifted his weight to get up again, pulling his hand away, but felt Dylas squeeze back. Doug looked again at Dylas’s face, confirming once more that the other man was still asleep.

Another attempt to move his hand away, another unconscious squeeze.

Doug sighed and laid back down. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been half hoping for something like this to happen for… how long again?

After checking once more to make sure Dylas was asleep and not about to shoot up and start loudly teasing the dwarf in front of everyone, Doug settled back into a comfortable sleeping position, careful not to pull his hand away.

As he was drifting off, Doug wasn’t sure, but almost thought he felt the hand on top of his slowly lacing its fingers with his.

 


End file.
